Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the third episode of Season 3 of The Memeing Dead, and the twenty-second episode overall. It was released on April 15th, 2019. Plot The two groups reconnect over the radio as they attempt to reunite somewhere in Tennessee, each having their own misadventure. Synopsis Grumpy and Mark wake up bound by chains in a room full of pipes. Medhi appears and tells them to be quiet, otherwise, the chained up walkers may get riled up. He asks them what their plan is, which Mark says is to return to Opry Mills for the time being. Grumpy is a bit worried, as he doesn't know if Super's group is aware of the plan. The three hear gunshots from upstairs, which Medhi facepalms at. They head upstairs, to find a French nobleman, the person Medhi was at the church with, firing shots at the horde outside. Medhi yells at the man, whose name is revealed to be Javert, to which he says that he was merely attempting to save a man who was trapped in a yonder food truck. Back to Super's group, the trio arrives in Opry Mills again, where they find the old walkie talkie that Farquaad left behind. Super calls, which is received by radio in the room Mehdi and the group are in. Grumpy answers and they are told Opry Mills is completely in ruin. They decide to think of a new plan, while Super's call is suddenly stopped. Mario, after tracing the line, discovers a weird ferret-like creature chewing on the wire. The ferret thing, which turns out to be a Furret. It growls at the group until Mario presents it with a piece of food, something Patchy is angry about. Furret eats and warms up to Mario. Suddenly, a horde appears and begins to chase the group, which they escape from and head east of Tennessee, as Super tries to fix the wires of the radio. Mark Pontius and Javert go on a mission to rescue the truck driver when they are suddenly joined by a younger boy named Asher, who diverts the horde by using a grenade launcher. As he recognizes Grumpy, he joins their group in an attempt to rescue the food truck driver, an imposter dressed up as Guy Fieri. After using the radio in his car, he reconnects with Super briefly, who tells them to head to east Tennessee and to find a community. Asher mentions his home community, a place near Gatlinburg called Camp Aurora. The six decide to go and settle down in Camp Aurora. Back with Super, Patchy, Mario, and Furret, the group find a series of hotels around a water park, as well as a sign for a "Wild Water Villa", only a few miles from Camp Aurora. As they approach, a portal appears, which Obscurity and Minerva emerge from, watching them arrive. Minerva tells Obscurity that they must report this to Achi. Deaths None Trivia *First Appearance of Javert *First Appearance of Furret *First Appearance of Asher *First Appearance of "Guy Fieri" *In the original plot for this episode, Mr. Waters was going to appear as a zombie, but this was scrapped as Obscurity through it would be unbelievable/unlikely to be remotely possible. **This would've confirmed that he was never put down, but this is deemed non-canon since it was scrapped.